1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a component mounting method and a component mounting device for performing a mounting work in which an electronic component is picked up from a parts feeder attached to a feeder base of a component supply unit and is mounted on a board.
2. Background Art
In the component mounting device used for manufacturing an electronic board, a mounting work is repeatedly performed. In the mounting work, an electronic component is picked up from a parts feeder and is mounted on the board. An example of a parts feeder is a tape feeder attachable to a feeder base of a component supply unit. In the component supply unit, when new components are supplied or a kind of the component is changed, a work for attaching and detaching the tape feeder is performed as required. When the component attaching and detaching work is performed, a component checking operation is usually performed. In the component checking operation, an attached position of the tape feeder and the kind of the electronic component as an object to be fed is recognized in order to prevent the tape feeder from being erroneously set (for example, see JP-A-2000-068697).
JP-A-2000-068697 describes a component exchange work is performed when the components run out. In the component exchange work, a parts feeder to be exchanged in which the components run out is identified and reported to an operator. The operator who receives the report reads barcodes provided in the parts feeder to be exchanged and a parts feeder of exchanging components by a barcode reader and performs the component exchange work only when item numbers of both the components correspond to each other. Thus, a wrong exchange of the parts feeder can be advantageously prevented.